Heartland Heroes
by HeavyBull134
Summary: Thanks to Rocker54 for the use of DJ and others. In this epic, Miller, DJ, Daisy fight to save the Barnyard from a disease the threatens the Barnyard. You will laugh, cry and cheer as you read the story of the Heartland Heroes.


Chapter 1- U.S. News Report

A news broadcast came online. Each from different years

August 2011- Reporter: We are live at a general hospital where the people of America are waiting desperately to find out if the dreaded Swine Flu is dangerous.

December- Reporter: …Outrage in the streets as the government will not release its information to the people of America…

March 2012- Reporter: America cheers today as the government announces that they have created a vaccine for the swine flu. It is no longer contagious…

February 2013- Reporter: Scientists at the University of Cambridge have discovered a NEW strand of deadly H1N1…

June- New Reporter: There is panic in the streets as people desperately prepare for the worst. (The camera shows people looting stores and buildings)

April 2014- (Newspaper Headline: GOVERNMENT DESPERATELY TRIES TO FIND CURE FOR FLU) Reporter: The President made a statement today. Saying "We are not sure whether to focus our acts on the rising gas prices or this new strand of flu virus, but I assure the good people of America the outcome will benefit all."

July- (Newspaper Headline: AMERICANS EVACUATE TO MEXICO AND CANADA.)

Reporter: We have just been told that Mexico and Canada are closing their borders.

September- (Newspaper Headline- GOVERNMENT ISSUES QUARATINE ACT; ALLEGED CURE FOUND.)

Reporter: A geneticist is claiming to have found a cure for the flu, but no one believes him. The government is clearing out all major cities in acts of contamination procedures.

October- (Newspaper Headline: CONTAMINATION ACTS FAIL!)

Reporter: The President has disbanded to U.S. Army and sent the soldiers and their families to fend for themselves. For those of us that have chosen to stay… life may look to be hell.

November- (Newspaper Headline: FLU TAKES EAST COAST!)

December- (Newspaper Headline: FLU TAKES WEST COAST!)

2015

January- Reporter: America is now nothing more than farmland and outposts where mankind struggles to survive. Guns and ammo are everyday occurrences, but the news broadcast is to keep running, hopefully, to keep America alive and informed.

March- (Newspaper Headline: WHERE WILL THE FLU STIRKE NEXT?)

Chapter 2- All is calm on the Barnfront

It was calm on the Barnyard. The sun shone brightly and colorfully, which made the entire farmland look like a storybook picture. Inside the barn, the sun shone in small beams on the rustic oak of the barn, giving the wood an almost caramel color.

Miller opened his eyes, everything was blurry at first. He rubbed his eyes and everything became clear. He looked around from his bed, trying to make out what happened. He saw a tuxedo and a bridal gown thrown to the floor and smashed around, that's when he remembered. He had just been married to Daisy, and of course, they were in bed together. He turned and looked at Daisy, who sleeping facing him. He rubbed her arm and rubbed all the way down to her hips softly, and then he kissed her on the lips. Daisy opened her eyes and she too, took some time to process their recently new marriage. They both stretched, and then collapsed onto the bed, into each other's arms.

"Good Morning." Miller cooed.

"Good Morning." Cooed Daisy back.

"You were great last night.." Daisy cooed.

"Thank you." Cooed Miller back, "So were you."

Daisy sensed a slight bit of discomfort. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Miller sighed. "It just feels weird, being married to you. Your DJ's wife and always will be. It just feels off to me. Don't you feel like that?"

"Nope." replied Daisy "I sense no sense of wrong at all." She snuggled against Miller's chest. "You need to stop being such a good boy." she said, and she got on top of him.

"I did." Miller replied, "Last night at least." They hugged and made out for about 15 minutes.

Soon after they got up, they stretched and made their bed. They showered and got dressed together and then walked outside. It was around 9 A.M., and the Barnyard is full of activity. Otis and the gang were playing Cream the Critter outside, and Ben was yelling at everyone about safety.

Daisy and Miller ate breakfast and waited.

DJ soon came out, stretching and yawning.

"Well look who it is." said DJ "Romeo and Juliet, you were both fucking loud last night. Especially you Daisy, with your "OOOH! OOOH! AAAHH! And YES!". Fuck man, I don't think any of us got much sleep."

"I give him credit for the impression." Miller said, "It was damn near perfect."

Daisy rolled her eyes and smiled. "It's a beautiful day." she said.

"Yes it is!" Miler exclaimed. "And I don't know how much happier I can get! My best friend and my... wife… sort of! All together with me!"

"I'd like to know when I was bumped to the position of best friend." replied DJ.

"You were drafted." replied Daisy, "Sorry!"

They all ate happily together. Soon after they walked outside, The sun shone brightly on them and warmed their hides to perfection.

"Aaahh.. sunlight." Miller murmured in contentment.

"The sun is beautiful, it's a really beautiful day!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Hmph… I guess it's nice. The sun does feel good though." said DJ.

Otis and the gang were going at it at Cream the Critter.

"Haha!" Otis yelled as he creamed Abby solid in the face. She responded by creaming Otis in the shin.

"AccKK!" Otis moaned.

The game continued as DJ, Daisy and Miller walked out. Miller thought of an idea. Then, he quickly pulled DJ and Daisy behind a haystack.

"What?" They both asked.

Miller pulled out his rifle, loaded a normal bullet into the chamber, deployed the bipod then looked at Otis and the gang, and the back at DJ and Daisy.

"Oh I dare you!" said DJ "I dare you!"

"WHAT?" shouted Daisy, "Are you going to shoot them?"

"SHHHH!" Miller shushed her. "No I'm not gonna shoot them Daisypie. Just their ball."

"Ohh.." Daisy replied. "This I gotta see!"

'If you hit it then you're fucking amazing." DJ said, "Now go."

Miller aimed down the scope, he zoomed in and quickly followed the ball is it was thrown from animal to animal. He waited patiently for the opportunity. He saw one. He held his breath and steadied his hand. He could hear his heartbeat. Then, ever so gently he squeezed the trigger.

*BOOM! POP!*

Otis, Abby and all the others screamed and hit the deck.

"HOLY SHIT!" exclaimed DJ

"NO FUCKING WAY!" yelled Daisy.

The ball exploded into pieces. It's random parts fluttered in the air around Otis and Abby.

He had hit it. Without any injuries and any collateral damage, he had hit his target, right out of Otis's hand in the split second as he threw it.

Miller laughed and turned to DJ and Daisy, who were in awe.

"Nice shot baby!" Daisy laughed and she hugged and kissed him.

"That... was awesome." DJ said "Now I've seen a shitload of awesome things man. But that right there, that was fucking great! Props to you man!" DJ high-fived Miller and slapped him on the back.

Miller turned. "Uh-oh." Miller said "Here come the victims."

Otis and his gang walked up to Miller, pissed as hell.

"MILLER!" Otis yelled "THAT WAS TOTALLY NOT COOL! YOU COULD'VE KILLED US!"

"Oh-Oh" Miller joked, "Do I smell soiled diaper? Do you smell that DJ? It smells… horrible."

"Whew." Replied DJ, going along with the joke, "Yea Miller. That fucking stinks, someone really soiled their diaper this time!"

Otis looked furious for a second, then walked off angrily.

"Don't you even do that again ya hear?" Abby yelled.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Abby." Miller replied.

"Ahem." Said Ben as he walked up with Otis, "Miller, we DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES condone this kind of activity. Please don't do that again, EVER. In fact, you should go and get Otis a new ball to pay for what you did."

"Ok sir" Miller replied.

"You too DJ and Daisy," Ben said sternly, "Guilty by association."

DJ and Daisy grumbled as they went to catch up to Miller.

"Serves them right..." Otis said. All of a sudden, he started coughing uncontrollably, and so did the others.

"You... you ok guys?" Ben said, but he started coughing too. Eventually, they stopped and took several deep breaths.

"Wow…" Otis said, out of breath, "What was that?"

"Ohhhhh…" moaned Abby.. "I don't feel so good."

"Gahhh…" Ben grumbled too.. "I feel hot." He felt his forehead. "Well now, I'm burning up. I believe we may all have a fever. Let's get inside."

The others moaned in agreement and got inside.

Chapter 3- Discovery

Life is a Highway-Rascal Flatts

Miller's Lamborghini drove down a dusty road with Miller at the driver's seat, Daisy in the middle, and DJ in the passenger. Miller had on sunglasses and his new SNIPER cap, Daisy sported her purple bow, and DJ has his chain, recently cleaned, shining on his neck.

"So where are we going?" asked Daisy.

"Just the general store up the road. Nothing special." replied Miller

"You think while we're there I can get a soda?" asked DJ, "I'm fucking thirsty."

"Good idea." replied Miller "I've been craving a good Root Beer for a while now. Damn milkshakes are nice, but they just don't stack up to a cold Root Beer."

"Damn right." Said DJ boldly.

As they drove along the dusty road, fully lit by the midmorning sunlight, Miller thought to himself.

"Hey guys, can I ask you something?" Miller asked.

"Sure babe! What's on your mind?" replied Daisy

"Yea man, sure. What do you need?" replied DJ.

"Do you ever feel like I don't belong with you guys? Like I'm the weak link in our relationship?" Miller asked.

Daisy and DJ were taken aback by this question. Weak link? No, not Miller. He had ended their feud and gotten them back together. He survived a bullet to his chest. He would treat both DJ and Daisy with the utmost respect even after DJ was so very ignorant and hostile toward Miller. He wasn't the weak link… no way.

"What the hell kind of question is that?" DJ replied loudly, "Of course you're not the weak link Miller. I don't tolerate weak links, not to marry Daisy and certainly not to be one of my good friends. If you were a weak link, I would've told you myself."

"Yeah Miller" agreed Daisy, "Now where in the world would you get a silly idea like that?"

"Nothing." Miller said quickly.

"Miller…" Daisy said…

"Oh alright. It's just… the way you both sang last night was beautiful. You both sounded truly in love with each other. I just think I don't compare to that. I mean, how could I? You guys already have kids and… I just don't think I can compete."

"Miller." Daisy replied in a soft voice, "You saved my life. Me and my parents wouldn't have made it out of the flood had you not sacrificed yourself the way you did. We thought you truly died from that wave, but here you are, alive and well. I would have not met DJ had you not did what you did."

"Wait, wait, wait, WHAT?" yelled DJ "It was Miller that saved from the flood?"

"Yes." Daisy replied

Everything changed for DJ at that moment. He thought of everything he and Daisy had experienced. San Francisco, Dante's Peak, their children, Valentine's Day, all that... was credited toward Miller who had saved his true love and her parents from a horrible death. This newcomer who had been in his life for less than a week was willing to give him the utmost respect after cruel treatment, to treat Daisy like his true love, and now because of Miller Daisy was there and alive. It changed the way DJ viewed Miller forever.

"Oh my god…" DJ said stunned and amazed "Miller… why the hell didn't you say something? Oh my god… after the way I treated you… and all that you did for Daisy… FUCK MAN!"

"I didn't think it was necessary to say anything." Miller replied. "I was just doing what I felt right."

"You know what?" DJ said, "You really are a good person Miller. Really. I haven't seen anyone show that much kindness and them not be an angel."

"I'm just doing what I can to help out." Miller stated frankly as they drove into the parking lot.

"That's my Miller!" Daisy said as she got out of the car.

Chapter 4- The ill and the journey

They got the ball and their sodas and then began to drive home.

"Aaahhh…" DJ breathed sigh of relief as he chugged the Root Beer. "Fuckin' delicious."

"Couldn't agree more my friend." Said Miller as he drank his Root Beer.

"Ummm.. guys." Daisy said worriedly… "Look…"

DJ and Miller turned to see something they did not like.

The Barn was covered in a white sheet, electrical wires weaved to the main room, and quarantine signs were placed all around. It looked like something out of a zombie movie.

All three of them ran inside.

"MOM!" called DJ "MOM!"

"Baby?" Bessy called back, "Over here!"

DJ and the others ran to Bessy.

"Mom," DJ said as he hugged her, "What's going on? And why are you in surgeon's outfit?"

"Oh baby…" Bessy said with a sad look on her face, "It's your friends. They've all come down with some kind of disease. Let Freddy and Peck explain to you."

Freddy and Peck walked in in surgeons outfits.

"Yes well…" began Peck, "Your mother is right DJ. You see, the animals have what is known to be called as The Swine Flu!"

"THE SWINE FLU?" Daisy, DJ and Miller yelled at the same time.

"Yes!" Freddy yelled. "It's horrible! Almost everybody's got it!"

"And there is no way to cure this?" asked DJ in a panicking voice. "No cure at all?"

"Well there is one exception." Peck replied, "I've been reading some old newspapers from years ago, and supposedly one geneticist has found a cure."

"We're going there then." Miller said, "Me, Daisy and DJ will go. You all need to stay here and support these victims."

"Ok." Freddy, Peck, and Bessy replied simultaneously

"Let's move!" Daisy said.

Chapter 4- The Journey: Part 1

They loaded up Miller's Lamborghini. Money, food, drink, and ammo for Miller's rifle and pistol.

"It says here that that geneticist is in Powell, Wyoming." read Daisy from the newspaper. "That's 150 miles from here." A 3-day trip by car.

"Sounds long." DJ said, "Any place we can sleep?"

"My parents' farm is halfway there." Daisy said. "We'll go to them for lodging. They'll be happy to see you Miller."

"As I to them Daisypie." Miller replied. He started to the car. "Let's move!"

Chapter 5- Arrival at Daisy's Parent's.

They traveled a long road that winded down many lanes, periodically changing at different lanes and freeways. They stopped for gas, and to change drivers at certain shifts. Eventually they made it to Rose and Daniel's farm. It was a farm that was surrounded by the fields of fruit trees which were just producing fresh fruit. It had rained the night before, so the earth smelled fresh and new.

Miller's Lamborghini pulled up. Daisy got up and ran to the barn and knocked on their door.

"Yes?" Rose called, "Who is it?"

"It's me Mom!" called Daisy back. "It's Daisy!"

"Daisy!" Rose called back, "Oh my beautiful daughter. Hey Danny! Daisy's here!"

"What?" Daniel responded "She's here? No way! Is Lane with you?"

"Yes!" Daisy called back, "And someone else you'll never guess!"

Rose and Daniel unlocked the door and ran out, greeting Daisy with warm kisses and hugs.

"Oh Daisy it's so good to see you again!" said Rose

"Daisy and Lane!" Dan said, "How are you?"

"We're fine!" DJ replied happily.

"Where's this mystery boy we all wanna meet?" asked Rose.

"He's over there!" Daisy yelled.

Miller came walking down the yard, at the sight of Rose and Daniel, he ran towards them.

"ROSE! DANIEL!" Miller yelled excitedly as he ran towards them.

Rose and Daniel could hardly believe what they saw. They had seen him die right in front of their eyes, and now Miller, their Miller, was alive. They dropped everything and tenderly embraced him, like two parents finally having their son come home from the military. Rose was in tears and Daniel was on the verge of tears.

"Oh my god…" Rose said through tears "Miller… oh Miller… you're alive."

"Miller…" Dan said "Oh god… we thought we had lost you forever. Lane, have you met Miller?"

"Yes" DJ replied, "We're the best of friends"

Rose was crying now. "Ohhh.. Miller! We thought we lost you it was like if I had lost Lane or Daisy!"

"Oh Lane," Dan said, "Miller is such a great guy; he's done SO much for us in the past."

"I've heard." DJ replied, "Saved all of your lives, I am ever thankful for that."

Rose laughed. "Oh much more than that. Come over here, let us tell you."

They walked over to Miller. Rose and Daniel stood on one side and Daisy and DJ stood on the other.

"During the flood it was horrible." Rose began, "Miller tried so desperately to save Mrs. Harper and your grandmother, Lane. He swam through the fast water to save them, but they had already drowned. He tried everything, the Heimlich maneuver, and CPR. But all he could give them was a peaceful death, and so he did. He made sure nothing disturbed them as they passed away."

"That's awesome." DJ said. He turned to Miller. "All I keep hearing about you is good things. Thank you Miller, thank you for everything. I can't believe that I treated him so harshly for being who he was. Miller, I know you already took care of this, but can you forgive me?"

"Absolutely, positively!" exclaimed Miller.

"Ohhh…" Rose sighed "Daisy, if I had it my way Miller and Lane would be your brothers. Oh the family we would have…"

"We would have a truly wonderful family." replied Dan

"I'm glad to have you all here." Miller began, "You don't know how much it means to me to have all of you, the people that most care about, all here in one place. It's a big happy family reunion!"

"So Daisy," Rose asked "Which one are you married to?"

"Both." Daisy replied happily.

"Oh… well, I understand. I could never choose between both either." Rose replied with a smile.

All seemed nice until a voice came over the radio.

"We are under attack! Someone help us!" the voice screamed.

"Oh!" Rose yelled "Go help them Miller!"

"You too Lane and Daisy!" Dan yelled "Go help Miller!"

DJ, Daisy and Miller ran towards where a fire was.

"Miller!" Rose yelled out

"What is it?" Miller called back.

"It's good to have you back!" Rose called back "We all missed you!"

"Good to be back!" Miller yelled back "Hoorah!"

"Now go out there and kick some ass!" Dan yelled.

The trio went into a building that led to the fire.

Chapter 5- Fire Sale

The fire came from a nearby field. The forces in the area had been wiped out. DJ, Daisy and Miller all knew what to do. Miller got into an old building and started his sniping. He picked off targets from long distances, while DJ mopped up with his lightsabers. Daisy played Medic and constantly healed them with whatever medical supplies were left. The fire burned brightly through the afternoon, giving the afternoon an orange glow. Bullets fired, lightsabers whizzed, all through the afternoon. The werewolves fought with UV rounds that hailed each of their positions. This battle lasted from 1:30 p.m. to 5:30 p.m. They exchanged lightsabers and bullets of all kind, till at last, the werewolf battalion was pushed back and they retreated.

Miller, DJ and Daisy regrouped at the entrance of the building. They were all muddy now, covered in gunpowder and soot that gave each of their hides a black-grayish tint.

"Finally that's over." DJ said boldly, "What an inconvenience."

"I just can't wait to get home" Daisy said "I want to take a shower and get some sleep."

"Yeah." Miller added.

Miller was the last one to enter to the main door.

"OH SHIT!" DJ yelled, "OH FUCK!"

Daisy ran up first "OH MY GOD!" she screamed.

"WHAT? WHAT?" Miller yelled, but when he walked through the door, he saw exactly what was going on.

Chapter 6- Compromised

The farm was burned to the ground. The fruit trees that had been sprouting fruit were now burning, and even more were catching fire. The barnyard had been charred and bullet holes lined the walls. Dead bodies of bulls and cows lined the walls. The Barn was also charred, and littered with bullet holes. Blood was flowing everywhere, still running red.

"Oh god…" DJ whispered "Oh my god… fuck…" He inspected the dead bodies and then a look of horror ran across his face. "They were all vampires. Like me…" He looked at the bodies. Some still had their faces in shock.

Daisy ran up just a few ahead or Miller and DJ. Then she screamed and started crying hysterically. Miller and DJ ran up to her and saw them.

Rose and Daniel were lying on the ground. They had been beaten severely. Blood trickled from their mouths, they had cuts and bruises all over their bodies.

"MOMMY!" Daisy yelled through her crying, "DADDY! OH MOMMY! DADDY!" She hugged them and cried loudly.

Miller checked them. "I've got a pulse!" He was almost in tears, so was DJ. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE FOR?" Miller screamed at DJ, "GOT SOME MEDICAL SUPPLIESFROM WHATEVER IS LEFT FROM THE BATHROOM! GET WATER!"

DJ sniffed and nodded, and used his super speed to his highest capability. Miller called the ambulance, which soon came over.

"They're stable." the paramedic said "Good job for keeping them stable. We'll take 'em to the hospital. They've been through a lot."

Miller, DJ and Daisy watched as the ambulance drove away. Daisy cried on Miller's shoulder. They all turned around and faced the destroyed barnyard. They knew that the werewolves had done this. They knew this…

And all the emotions that had been held for so long came out. They sat down, huddled next to each other, and cried,

They cried, Daisy cried, Miller cried, DJ cried. They all cried. Huddled together they cried for everything. They cried for their friends who were sick, they cried for Rose and Daniel. DJ cried for all the people he had done wrong. Miller cried for not protecting them, for General Petrovich and Liara Pentrovski, who were his best friends before DJ and Daisy. Daisy cried for her parents and her sick friends. They all cried, all of them. While the warm wind blew ashes and soot onto each of them, they cried.

"Now you know…" Miller managed to say through his crying "Now you why I don't fight for werewolves…" And with that a new, fresh wave of tears ran all over them. They cried some more, even as dusk settled over the hills. They stood up and watched the sunset, Miller huddled Daisy who was in the middle while DJ also huddled Daisy, but they all huddled each other. They watched the sunset, together. Daisy's purple bow was no longer true purple, but grayish purple. Her rose tattoos had been covered in dirt and soot. DJ's Holstein pattern was now coated gray and black, his chain, hair and ear tag were no longer their gold and blonde colors, but since the ashes and dirt, they had gained a black hue turning them into a much darker shade of color. Miller's all-black hide was now black and light grey. His SNIPER cap was now torn slightly all over the brim, you could barely make out the word. The red color of the cap was now all different shades of black, grey and red. His rifle, which thankfully had the lens cap up, was not completely grey. It shook ashes off as Miller's body shook.

All three of them, after watching the sunset, went to the Lamborghini. To their irony, it was still intact. They grabbed Miller's tent, for which he had packed just in case, and pitched it in sadness. They chose a spot away from all the death and blood, the burnt trees, and Rose and Daniel's charred house.

That's where they pitched the tent. In the tent, they laid down three pillows and two blankets. Daisy got in and laid in the middle, DJ laid on the right and Miller laid on the left. They all settled in, but they couldn't sleep. They all were awake, contemplating what they had just seen. Sometimes, one would glance around at the other two without them knowing. They could not get the images out of their head, they kept repeating over and over again like some twisted slideshow. That's when they turned to look at each other and they felt something that either of them had never felt before.

For those 30 minutes of staring, all was calm. Calamity was neutralized, and everything faded away. It was nothing about being a vampire, a military sniper, or a double wife. To them at that moment, it was about brotherhood. They all realized that they were in this together, but they realized that the bond they shared went deeper than any superficial relationship. They were young for the burden that they shared; Daisy was the youngest among them, followed by Miller, and at the oldest DJ. But now they all knew each other like they had been from birth. Each of them liked who the others were. As they stared off into sleep, they thought that even though the world around them was compromised (destroyed) the one thing that would never get compromised is the bond and relationship all three of them shared with one another.

Chapter 7- The Journey: Part 2

Miller was the first to wake up that morning, to a horrible smell. He crawled outside the tent to inspect where such a putrid smell was coming from. Then he remembered: the bodies, death, and burnt tress and house. His face grew solemn again. He looked around, the fires had stopped, but the damage was worse. He cleaned off himself and his rifle. Then he went around to inspect and to understand what the werewolves were trying to do.

He wasn't looking for very long when DJ approached him.

"Hey." Miller said.

"Sup." DJ said.

DJ walked up beside Miller.

"Have you ever seen anything like this?" DJ asked

"No…" replied Miller quietly. "What about you?" he asked.

"I had fears about it." replied DJ "But I never thought it would happen here, to good people."

"This isn't like them." Miller said

"What do you mean?" DJ inquired

"They usually are not this brave, not for a totalitarian move like this." explained Miller

"There must be something big going on in the Hive."

"What might that be?" asked DJ

"It can be two things, they're either so low on a certain supply or supplies that they're willing to plunder like this, or…" Miller paused at the thought, "…they have a huge army at their disposal, and this is just a warning."

"Then we need to find that antidote." said Daisy from behind.

"Agreed." DJ agreed.

"Not so fast." Miller stopped them, "You need to change the way you fight until we return to Barnyard." He brought out a couple of rifles he had found; both were M4 Carbines with ACOG (Advanced Combat Optics Gunsight) scopes. He threw one to each of them.

"These guns," Miller stated, "Are only temporary, so don't worry. Don't use your lightsabers, except as fancy combat knives because that's all the help they'll be to you now. Your powers are still valuable but don't expect it to give you a major edge in the battle field. Furthermore, it is now Top-priority we get these antidotes to Barnyard. Let's move."

Miller handed them some full magazines and taught them an easy way to reload the rifles. They got into the Lamborghini and drove off. They weaved through even more old freeways. They stopped at whatever abandoned gas station and syphoned the fuel. They left at 7:30 a.m. and were in Powell, Wyoming by 11:30 a.m.

The image was not as they expected. America had fallen into a collapse, and now towns like these were ghost towns. Old newspapers littered the road. Traffic lights and street lights flicked and sparked. The windows of stores of all kinds were smashed open. Here and there some cases of bullets lied on the ground, usually next to a shotgun shell. The scene was so completely different from what either of them had seen, it was almost haunting.

As they passed over a pass that was the main road, they stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Daisy asked.

"Look…" Miller cast his view to the front of them. The destination, or more specifically the geneticist, that they looked for was in an ocean of abandoned suburbs. They could the faded paint and some of them destroyed and looted. They all looked the same; it was so easily that they could get lost in there and never come back out.

"Fuck. That's some crazy ass shit." DJ said boldly

Miller thought of an idea. He reached into the glove compartment and pulled out an old GPS navigation system. "Hope this still works." He said worriedly, and he flipped the switch on.

The GPS flickering but then it stated in big letters: WELCOME. SYSTEM ONLINE. PLEASE TYPE IN AN ADDRESS.

All three of them let out a sigh of relief. Daisy punched in the address.

"Time to get what we came for." Miller said under his breath.

Chapter 8: The Geneticist

12:45 p.m.

Miller, DJ and Daisy drove up to the Geneticist's house. It was well maintained... but it had the sense of death over it.

They all loaded their rifles and walked up to the front of the house. The front door was wide open, and it was dark inside.

"Turn on your flashlights" Miller said, "Stay close and stay frosty."

"This place smells like a shithole." DJ joked, "No wonder nobody took him seriously."

They made their way through the foyer, and then entered the living room. Miller and DJ were checking different corners. Then all of a sudden, Daisy let out a shrill scream.

They turned and faced where she was screaming to.

"Daisy, Daisy, it's ok!" Miller said calmly, "It's ok."

"I'm sorry." Daisy said, "I'm just not quite used to the sight of death yet."

"What?" DJ asked.

Daisy flashed her rifle light onto the floor and there lay the decomposing body of the geneticist.

"Whoa!" Miller yelped, and he backed up.

"Fuck!" DJ yelped and he too backed up.

His body was covered in red, and so was most of the floor around him. He had in his hands a revolver, and a note. The revolver was useless and broken. But Miller picked up the note read it out loud:

"To whoever finds me here in this terrible state,

They tried to say I didn't come up with the cure, but I did.

The government censored my truth for what they call "Population control"

They took my wife and kids and left me to die

So I'm ending it now, and I now am the corpse that lies before you

The cure is in the basement, the key is in my pocket.

Take it to someone who understands science

Let their truth be foretold from mine

I wanted to save my country from this pestilence and I now I still may

You, traveler, take the cure

And administer it do a dead man's wish

Help me serve my country

That is my final wish

Goodbye, cruel world

Dr. Lorenzo B. MacMalli"

"Damn." remarked DJ "Tough life."

"I got it!" Daisy yelled, and she held up a small box. "I got the cure!"

They opened the small box and found 35 small vials filled with green liquid. On the cover it read: ONE WILL DO, FOR CURING AND FOR SCIENCE.

"We got it guys." Miller said proudly, "Now let's go home."

Chapter 9- Homecoming

Miller sped the Lamborghini out of the Ocean of Suburbia. He used the GPS when he needed to, but then put it away for another day. They stopped once for gas just outside of Powell, Wyoming, but they gave the Lamborghini a full tank. From there, they sped down the highway towards their destination. They stopped at Rose and Daniel's old farm to remember. Miller got out a piece of paper. Within minutes, the trio had whipped up a small note.

Miller began "We, hereby, announce that because of the heinous crimes committed by the werewolves on this very farm…

DJ continued "…let it be known that any werewolf that we see or hear of shall be killed on the spot with no mercy...

Daisy finished "… as is to be done as fair as for the lives destroyed and ruined in this attack.

"Signed Miller." said Miller

"Signed DJ a.k.a Lane" said DJ

"And Signed Daisy." said Daisy lastly. She stuck the note up on the wall of Rose and Daniel's house for all to see.

"Can we go home now?" DJ joked.

"Yeah dickhead," Miller replied with a smile "We can."

They jumped into the Lamborghini and drove off. The sun shone bright and shiny, as if welcoming heroes back from war.

Back at the Barnyard, Bessy, Freddy and Peck were trying to stabilize as many patients as they could. They didn't have time to talk they were so busy.

Just then Miller, DJ and Daisy burst through the door and ran in

Never Too Late- Three Days Grace

They slapped some sterile gloves on and began administering the cure, taking careful note of who was afflicted. Ben, Otis, Abby, Pip, Pig, Duke, some of the Sheep, Reven Darkshadow, and Rogers.

Soon after their injections they began to revive. The Barnyard was safe, and with it many more others too. Miller and DJ had some samples sent to military bases and other farms who were afflicted. They told the story of how they got it and the obstacles they faced.

Truly, they were heroes now. Heartland Heroes.

Chapter 10- Epilogue

A huge ceremony was held in the Barn. Everybody came, including Rose and Daniel, who made a full recovery from their injuries just in time enough to make the ceremony. Otis and the gang occupied the front row while Rose and Daniel, of course, had the VIP seats.

General Petrovich and Ben were in charge of the ceremony. In the back of the stage, Miller, DJ and Daisy, all dressed up in their best, stood waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"Good Evening everyone." General Petrovich began, "and thank you all for coming. Today we are here to celebrate the efforts of three young bovines that have shown an incredible amount of Valor and Courage. These individual have not only ended a flu we thought incurable, but also pushed back a battalion of our enemies: The Werewolves!" Everybody cheered. "But that's not the reason they're here," General Petrovich began again "We are here to celebrate and reward them for their efforts and service to our great Country and to their brethren. So, without further delay, the Barnyard leader will announce the names of the honored."

Everyone clapped as Ben came up.

"Daisy." Ben said

Everyone cheered and clapped loudly as Daisy came up.

"Daisy." General Petrovich stated, "Your courage as a cow has gone beyond the limit that most cows would find impossible. You are an inspiration and a hero to cows everywhere. That is why I bestow on you, Daisy, the highest award that can ever be achieved by a civilian cow: The Meritorious Cowbell of Distinguished Service!"

Everyone cheered as Daisy took her cowbell and then ran towards her Mom. She couldn't be any happier.

"DJ" Ben said. Everyone cheered as DJ approached the General.

"DJ." General Petrovich began "I personally do not know what DJ stands for. But from this moment on it will forever stand for Diligent and Just. As a vampire you are a superior, as an American you are a hero to all bulls. That is why I bestow upon you, DJ, the highest award given to a civilian bull, The Ferdinand the Bull Meritorious Medal of Distinguished Service!"

DJ beamed as he took the award. The crowd was loud for him. Bessy was crying right next to Rose and Daniel. DJ and Daisy sat next to Rose, Daniel, Otis and the gang, marveling and talking about their new award.

"Miller. First Sergeant Miller." Ben said The crowd cheered loud as Miller, dressed in an Officer's uniform stood face-to-face with the General. Daisy stood up, and then DJ stood up, pretty soon everyone in the front row and VIP seats stood up.

"Miller." General Petrovich began with a smile. "A soldier's purpose is to defend his country, and a bull's true purpose is to defend his herd. You have done both to the highest degree. When you came into the base, I always knew you were different. And now I know why. You've inspired us all Miller. It's a shame we all can't have one of you in every home. And with that, I bestow upon you, Miller, my comrade, the highest award that can be given to any red-blooded American Bull. The Cowbell of Honor!

Everyone cheered their loudest, Daisy jumped and clapped up and down, and DJ gave thumbs-up and a fist pump. Miller took his award and it shone brightly in the afternoon sun.

He stood back with DJ and Daisy. They all smiled at each other.

"So DJ…" Miller asked "Is this mean I can start calling you my best friend?"

"And does this mean we're cool now?" Daisy asked.

DJ looked at both of them, laughed really hard and hugged them both. "Yes! Yes to both those things and many more!"

"Hey can I get a picture?" Rose asked

"Sure!" all three of them replied.

They posed and the camera flashed. The picture taken forever captured the moment, the glory, and the tale of the three friends who faced Death and Hell to save what truly mattered to them. That picture, that very picture, forever preserves the story of the Heartland Heroes.

THE END


End file.
